1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a incense stick holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination incense stick holder, extinguisher, and ash tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for incense related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,639 to Patel teaches the ornamental design for a combined incense holder and ash tray.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,910 to Patel teaches the ornamental design for a combined incense holder and ash tray.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,721 to Grooms, Jr. teaches an ashtray comprising an incense holder. The incense holder is an aluminum tube inserted into a hole in the base of the ashtray. The tube includes clay inserted into the tube to aid in securing an incense stick.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,821 to Grooms, Jr. teaches an ashtray comprising one or more incense holders. The holder is crimped and can be made out of the same material as the ashtray. The incense holder can also be a separate element and attached to the ashtray. Inside the holder there is employed cork or hard rubber so as to aid in holding the incense stick.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for incense related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.